twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Ideas
you can put any ideas on this page. All these ideas you can make *make their history and name fascinating *make it long and descriptive Characters Maccus, Palifico, Hadras, Palifico, Quittance, Griffin, Jarrell, Madeleine, Peyroux, Spillane, Abbott, Shozanna, Euan, Stewart, Aesalon, Cornelius, Chavelle, Cartaya, Aymslowe, Malcolm, Millicent, Gellert, Hetty, Dennis, Alphard, Cedrella, Charis, Lucretia, Belvina, Lupin, Kursten, Amelia, Brague, Lennox, Carrow, Greta, Glenda, Rowling, Chorley, Cotton, Dilys, Lorcan, Mariett, Ellison, Fedelle, Doreen, Merwyn, Perenelle, Keaton, Dymphna, Lorre, Ciceron, Terence, Jewkes, Dolhov, Cormac, Tarquin, Eloise, Laverne, Gondoline, Gifford, Gervaise, Josiah, Fabian, Eileen, Saucet, Stretton, Miriam, Vance, Dempser, Wilkes, Yvonne, Collette, Connie, Chavelle, Alvar, Amalia, Ackrich, Leary, Rowe, Aloysh, Fedorov, Beebe, Brewer, Bueller, Carson, Chemo, Escher, Bennet, Braeg, Goffey, Hassel, Kuhn, Leonov, Matisse, Rieke, Spears, Keith, Susie, Francesca, Lysette, Gemma, Yasmin, Beale, Martine, Bewes, Jacqueline, Cilla, Bonneville, Hollie, Eleanorm, Callow, Cavill, Cazenove, Coltrane, Conti, Coster, Crosbie, Gareth, Mikyla, Sheena, Fenella, Gambon, Romola, Geeson, Keeley, Hawes, Headey, Hodge, Phyllida, Cherie, Fadyen, Millicent, Roxanne, Thandie, Cliven, Sian, Cassay, Scacchi, Nicollette, Strallen, Kerrie, Davinia, Thewlis Abram, Adney, Alroy, Alvis, Barend, Baruch, Basil, Beyers, Breok, Brook, Bruce, Calum, Calvin, Carrick, Carroll, Carson, Caton, Chester, Chuck, Cosmo, Coty, Court, Dail, Dallin, Davey, Dennis, Derby, Dewey, Dirke, Donnie, Driscoll, Duane, Duke, Dwight, Eden, Elroy, Farid, Garland, Garvey, Geary, Geert, Geoff, Gethin, Giles, Gilroy, Glenn, Grant, Halvard, Hank, Haroun, Hector, Hew, Hugo, Jael, Jagger, Jedd, Keefe, Kemp, Kennard, Khoury, Kupe, Larrie, Launce, Laurie, Lech, Lisle, Lloyd, Martin, Morris, Myles, Neil, Noah, Phillip, Ralph, Rhett, Ritchie, Roarke, Scott, Seth, Shane, Shrey, Sloan, Stein, Stuart, Sutton, Sawyer, Verges, Wesley, West, Wheeler, Gus, Booker, Kurt, Hannah, Walter, Kursten, Ritchie, Colin, Harper, Bertie, Keitch, kiely, Deroy, Harvey, Gawain, Eoessa, Vasco, Summer, Wilkie, Vaisey, Jocelin, Cook, Weaver, Brook, Fields, Moore, Fox, Cameron, Fletch, Mathey, Emer, Trudi, Seren, Sage, Liberty, Rougue, Finn, Forrest, Noam, Reed, Stuart, Kirby, Don, Gabe, Remy, Rita, Horace, Chaske, Meraz, Fraser, Gander, Eames, Morenna, Paulette, Beulah, Cooter, Mae, Roy, Linda, Talley, Tony, Kipp, Marsh, Skandar, Keynes, Jadis, Digory, Cosmo, Madsen Alessia, Allecra, Bellini, Brunetta, Calinda, Caprice, Carina, Carolin, Cascata, Clariss, Contessa, Dahna, Donelle, Donisha, Eleanora, Fausta, Orenza, Flavia, Gaetana, Genevra, Geovana, Ginata, Giuditt, Liliana, Lucrezia, Maddelena, Regina, Ricarda, Rosa, Simona, Stella, Susanna, Viviana Covens the coven of the fallen Special Abilities *The power to make things or people appear worse and older to others mentally *Ability mimicry *Empathy *Enhanced synesthesia *Freezing *Healing touch *Heat generation *Magnetism *Intuitive aptitude *Persuasion *Poison emission *Terrakinesis *Temporal rewind *Dehydration *Mediumship *Neurocognitive deficit *Omnilingualism *attack predicting *Possibility Sensory *Object Combustion *Animal Control *Illusions of the dead *Relationship Sensory *Object Crumbling *Rebellious *the ability to change physics. This can range anywhere from the highly improbable (like a prey animal eating it's predator) to the impossible (the sun eating the world, a small being with no superstrength beating a far larger being with extreme superstrength and durability, etc.). *the ability of a being to generate vocal sounds at very high amplitudes. *Relational Projection *Camouflage: the ability to render one's outer appearance so as to match that of whatever one is standing in front of, including any clothing they are wearing. *the ability to summon various natural disasters. *ability to cause people within a certain radius-field to dislike a given subject. *the ability to see the weakpoints or "faultlines" are in a structure, ranging, for example, which part of a system will fail firstfault in the first place. *Increased pain tolerance allows someone to extend the length of time before the sensation of pain becomes a problem. *the ability to put others into a deep sleep state. Depending on the amount of concentration used, a victim of this ability could be made comatose. *the ability to instinctively tell if another has a special power, and to be able locate others with powers instinctively. *Vacant stare comes in handy when confronted by menacing opponents, or if someone hears or sees something they should not have. It is the ability to wipe clean the subject's short-term memory, so they can only remember the basics (name, motor functions, family, etc.). *Social Cloaking *Structure Weakening *Tracking Evasion *Chain Projection *Derangement *Echolocation *Influence Rejection *Penance Stare *Stupidity Inducement *Temporal Rewind *Fact Inducement *Weakness Detection *'Apathy' Apathy is the absence of emotion, which allows one to make decisions far easier. One with this ability could not be affected by abilities meant to induce emotions of any sort (no love-inducing powers, pain-inducing powers, fear-inducing powers, etc.). It would also be far easier to make decisions, face opponents that others wouldn't, resist temptation (even psychic persuasion), and do things normal people would be far too afraid or embarrassed to do. / Limits: Even though people with this ability could not feel pain, they can be damaged (lose limbs, be stabbed, lose blood) or killed. They just don't feel any pain, pleasure, love, hate, jealousy, spite, happiness, etc. This can also prevent a normal life or lead to doing things that people normally see as unacceptable. Apathetics are often in trouble for doing bad things because they don't have conscience, reverence or fear to keep them from doing wrongful things. *'Camouflage' Camouflage is the ability to render one's outer appearance so as to match that of whatever one is standing in front of, including any clothing they are wearing. It is similar to invisibility, but instead of becoming unseen, the user simple takes on the exact color and shade of whatever he/she is standing in front of. This works in all angles. For example; if a person used the ability next to a newspaper stand, they would take on the colors and shades around the stand, on all angles, so they could not be spotted from any angle, not just front on. Limits: Camouflage takes a little time to take effect. It usually takes 5-10 seconds to blend in with the background. The user must keep as still as possible to make the camouflage effect work properly. The user is still tangible, and so can be bumped. The ability needs active concentration to use properly, and if the user's concentration is broken, so is the blending effect. If something moved behind the user, it would be obvious where they are. The user still casts a shadow, so they can be seen in bright light. *'Disaster' Disaster is the ability to summon various natural disasters. This ability is highly unstable, and a person with this ability needs to be very careful with their emotions. If a person does not know they have this power, disasters could occur around them when they show extreme emotion, such as anger or fear. The disasters generally happen around the user's immediate vicinity, but with training, the user can create or send disasters a distance of around 5km away. Also, with training, the user can refine his power to affect small areas, or create small-scale disasters, such as a small crack in the ground. This power allows the user to control disasters, but, due to the chaotic nature of disasters, the users control over them is quite limited. Some disasters that can be generated include floods, earthquakes, tornadoes, fires, electrical storms, hail, etc... Limits: As stated above, the user must have extreme emotional control, or disasters will occur around them. This ability does not give the user any secondary control over objects such as the earth geokinesis, air, fire, and the like, just disasters. The user is not immune to the effects of disasters. This power will only control and create natural disasters, not man made disasters like smog or acid rain. *'Disintegration' Disintegration is the ability to break down materials down to their component elements, most of which exist as powder or gas at room temperature. The complexity of the material determines the amount of concentration and time is necessary to break it down. Limits: 'Organic materials would take much more concentration and more time to break down, thus preventing instant harm if used on a person. Also, some of the gases and powder produced can be harmful if inhaled. *'Increased Pain Tolerance Increased pain tolerance allows someone to extend the length of time before the sensation of pain becomes a problem. Eventually, the sensation of pain will overcome the user, either emotionally, such as witnessing the severity of a broken limb, or physically, such as severe blood loss from such an injury. Limits: There is an absolute limit to when pain starts to become painful, but this limit can be enhanced and lengthened through training, both mental and physical. Without care, the sensation of pain may come too late, and so proper mental preparation must be undertaken to know when to stop an action whether your pain tolerance is in agreement or not. *'Mediumism' Mediumism or mediumistic automatism is the ability to receive and relay the messages of the spirits of the deceased, through the expression of speech, writing or drawings lacking any conscious control or intervention by the medium. Limits: The user has no conscious control of his body during this time, which also leaves him vulnerable to bodily possession. *'Noesis' Noesis is the ability to induce ideas for any given situation. This ability can be used to help solve nearly any problem, because the user of this ability or the subject that he uses the power on will find a meticulous solution or plan to resolve the problem. This is not to be confused with Omnipotence, but is only a useful psychic ability that allows the user to almost never run out of ideas. Limits: This ability can only help in situations that have a definite answer or solution (writer's block or a difficult question, not opinion questions or conundrums). *'Past Recollection' Past recollection is the ability to recall past events that the possessor of the power never witnessed himself. See also: reconciliation. Limits: The possessor of the power must have heard about the event and have come in contact with someone or something who was there. Category:Special Abilities